Golden Sun : Calamity
by DiligoStilus
Summary: The Wise one must recruit Isaac and Alex to destroy a threat that he himself eradicated 1000 years ago. The lighthouse of Pluto must be destroyed...along with the power that resides within it. R&R Please.
1. Overture

"Damn it…" 

It was pitch black, and Alex couldn't see his hand, even if he held it before his very eyes. The mountain continued to sink below the earth, and Alex's body was beleaguered with pebbles and small rocks in the process. He tried to stand, but the intense convulsions of Mt. Aleph made that impossible. Alex resigned to lying down and thinking about his fate.

How could he have not considered that the Wise One would step in a foil his plans? But then again, how could he have suspected that the Wise One would have such foresight that Alex's plans were destined to fail from the beginning? If only he had gotten the Star from Isaac when he had the chance, maybe then he would have stopped some of the energy from melding into Isaac, and he would have had the power to defeat the Wise One. Alex crumpled his hand into a fist. He was quite sure that the Wise One planned to meet him at Mt. Aleph and make a fool out of him the entire time.

"Damn it all to hell…"

So, was this his fate? Was it predestined from his birth, that he would have to meet his demise in this chasm? Alex grimly wondered if he would starve or suffocate first. Or perhaps the mountain would fall into a lava pool. It didn't matter now. His death would be drawn out and painful, regardless of how he died.

Then, despite all of Alex's bleak thoughts, a small light appeared. Alex shut his eyes tightly and reopened them, thinking that perhaps the lack of oxygen was getting to him. However, the light defiantly stayed in his vision, as if to say, "No buddy, I'm real". The light darted to and fro, before it came to a stop a few feet from where his body lay. The light then multiplied, and Alex blinked. When his eyes opened, before him hovered the Wise One. Simultaneous with his appearance, the mountain stopped quivering, and stopped in mid-descent.

"You…" hissed Alex, as he slowly stood up. It was amazing how much hatred Alex was able to produce for the floating rock in the short amount of time that Alex knew him.

The Wise One let out what seemed to be a chuckle. "Yes, 'tis I, the one who has put you in this dilemma. Tell me, have you enjoyed your time in Weyard's crust?"

Alex spit at him, and the Wise One vaporized it effortlessly.

"If you have come here to mock me," Alex said venomously, "then you are wasting your time. Regardless of whether or not I can defeat you, I am prepared to fight you for the sole purpose of my satisfaction before my death."

The Wise One gazed at Alex sullenly. "Rest assured, I have not come here to patronize you. On the contrary, I came here to commend you. Your plan was nearly flawless; if I had not stepped in, you would have been quite successful."

Alex donned an abashed look on his soft features.

"Which brings me to the point of my visit. I have come here to make you an offer."

This statement changed Alex's confused look to one of attentiveness.

"There is another great affliction that approaches the people of Weyard. One several times more dangerous than you was. Three times more, to be exact."

Alex raised an eyebrow at the last sentence.

"I want you," said the Wise One, looking at Alex meaningfully, "to assist Isaac in a quest to save the people of Weyard. Will you partake?"

Alex was silent for a moment, and then said "Perhaps. There are several questions that I must ask." After the Wise One nodded for him to go on, Alex asked, "If you are Weyard's guardian, why don't you take care of it yourself?"

The Wise One said, "You have answered the question within the sentence. Because I am Weyard's guardian, I am bound to stay in this land. I cannot venture to other ones."

The answer intrigued Alex greatly, but he decided to let the Wise One's statement answer itself. He was sure that with patience, all would be revealed.

So Alex continued: "Why must the boy accompany me?"

The Wise One did not answer for a long minute, and the thought even crossed Alex's mind that he broke him, but the Wise One shuddered and answered, "Because he is the child of the Golden Age. If you recall, some of the power of the Golden Sun is infused within him. That will become crucial to your quest."

Alex nodded discernibly, and asked his final question, with a mischievous grin upon his face, "What's in it for me?"

The Wise One seemed to be expecting this question. He put what almost looked like a smile upon his rock-ish features and said, "Well, to be blunt, you will live. At the moment, you're doomed to be spending almost an eternity sinking below Weyard. If you recall, some of the essence of the Golden Sun is within you; your lifespan has already increased ten-fold. Unless you plan to be here for quite some years, I suggest you help.

Alex silently cursed him; so every single thing he did, including gaining some of the Golden Sun's power, was in the Wise One's plans.

"So, has your decision been made?"

Alex wanted dearly to refuse. He wanted to make one last act of rebellion against the Wise One and say "Ha! You have no power over me!" Unfortunately, the stupid boulder had all the cards in his favor. So the obvious, and only answer Alex could give was-

"Very well. If it means changing my unpleasant future, then I shall assist.

"Good."

The Wise One relaxed, and the mountain once again began to fall and convulse. Alex was almost immediately taken to his fours, the rocking making it too difficult to stand. He realized that the Wise One had been holding the mountain up during their talk, and he wasn't even able to fathom how much Psynergy it would take to do so.

Suddenly Alex's vision was replaced with a brilliant white light. _He must be taking me out of this hellhole, _thought Alex, relieved. As he and the blubbering boulder (Alex silently resolved to call the Wise One this from now on) ascended, he thought about all that he would have to accomplish. He would have to not only work with Isaac, he would also have to venture to a new land, if the blubbering boulder's hint was true, and he would have to put himself at risk for millions of people he didn't know. As interesting as it sounded, Alex knew he was going to loathe every second of it.

_But regardless of how unpleasant this will be_, he thought, _I'm still going to enjoy every last second._


	2. Plunge

"If you sleep any longer, you'll get sunburn."

At first Isaac tried to pretend he didn't hear this voice; maybe he was dreaming. But after fleeting memory of Lamakan Desert, and the days he spent afterwards peeling off his skin, he reluctantly opened his eyes. He met a pleasant view; Jenna was standing over him, beaming.

"Wake up, sleepy-head," she said warmly.

Isaac sat up, his eyes still only part-way open, and yawned one of the best yawns he remembered having. It was an incredible weight off his shoulders, to not be concerned with the lighthouses, monsters ambushing him and his friends, or the grief of his parent's death. In the last year, he never had a time where he could truly 100% say he was joyful. There were times of happiness: waking up to find he won Colosso, obtaining the Gaia Blade, defeating Saturos and Menardi, and so many other moments. However, each of them was tainted with the nagging feeling of dread; where was Felix? Would they be able to stop him? It was only after they had left the Venus lighthouse after seeing it lit, that Isaac was truly joyful. He remembered thinking to himself: "It's finished".

Jenna's voice took him out of his reverie: "Isaac, you sleeping again?"

Isaac yawned again and stood up. He was in his room, and the sun was pouring onto the spot where his face was. He could tell that someone was cooking in the kitchen, because it smelled like heaven was being reincarnated downstairs.

He turned to Jenna. "What's for breakfast?"

"Um…" Jenna looked up, like she was trying to recall something. "Eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausages, waffles, hash browns, syrup toast (A/N, because France didn't exist in Weyward, whenever I say 'syrup toast', it's French toach ;) ), biscuits, milk, and orange juice."

Isaac stared blankly at her, and Jenna said with a giggle, "I think she's happy she has someone to cook for again, after a year of being by herself."

After hearing there was a breakfast buffet downstairs, Isaac's stomach seemed to remind him how much he missed his mother's cooking. So, praying that his dad didn't eat it all ("Wow, I'm paranoid. I doubt Dad can eat 10 courses of food in one sitting," he thought guiltily.), Isaac rushed downstairs, with Jenna coming behind him, wondering why he was sprinting when the food wasn't even done yet.

-----

It only took 20 minutes for Isaac to eat three plates of food. His father barely handled his one, Jenna had one (or half a plate, in comparison to Isaac's), and his mother only had 5 bites (in reality it was 10, but Isaac could've handled it in 5). Isaac's stomach tripled in size, and thinking that it would help his digestion, he took another 3 hour nap.

After he awoke, it dawned on him how much food he ate. It was fully digested, and his stomach was back to normal size. Within an hour or so, he thought apprehensively, his stomach would have to…repel…the excess food. This thought was scarier than the Doom Dragon x2. So he walked around Vale for an hour, greeting old faces, and after 'the deed was done', he decided it would be best if he found someone to spar with, so he didn't end up fatter than the Mayor. And he had the perfect person in mind.

Isaac walked down the main road in Vale leisurely, enjoying the mid-afternoon sun. _It doesn't get much better than this…_it had been 2 days since they returned from the Mars Lighthouse. It was the perfect happy ending to a not-so-happy quest. Isaac felt grateful to whatever power was looking down on him, that the events of the last year played out the way they did.

And suddenly, he was upon Jenna's house. He slowly walked up to the door, and was about to knock, when he noticed Felix looking down on him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Jenna's at Garet's," he said flatly.

"Thanks, but I'm not looking for her. It's you I wanted"

Felix raised his eyebrows. "Well?"

"I was thinking you might be interested in some sparring. My mom did some cooking for us, and I sorta had a lot to eat. So-"

Felix smiled knowingly. "That's not why you want to spar, is it?"

Isaac grinned. "Nope."

"All right." Felix retreated back into his room, and after a few seconds, leaped out his window and landed deftly next to Isaac. He nodded and jogged off in the direction of where Sol Sanctum used to be.

Eventually, they reached it. There was a mammoth crater and dry land; perfect arena in which they could battle, as long as neither of them fell in. Isaac peered in, seeing pitch blackness, and turned around to see Felix in a ready stance, his sword drawn. His stance seemed familiar, and after a second Isaac recalled where he had seen it before.

"I see Saturos taught you how to fight?"

Felix nodded curtly. "Don't worry, though…after they died, I developed my own style. Draw your blade."

Isaac pulled the Gaia Blade from its sheath on his back. He had always wondered which one of them was stronger. Ever since he saw Felix's skills on the Jupiter Lighthouse while he fended off both Karst and Agatio, he secretly resolved to fight him one day. It was evident from Felix's eagerness that he felt the same, presumably when he saw Isaac defeat the Fusion Dragon, while Garet, Mia, and Ivan were all unconscious.

Felix instantly went to work: He started with a horizontal slash aimed at Isaac's hip. Isaac parried, but before he could even re-up his defenses, Felix spun around, following through with his first attack, and aimed his sword for Isaac's hand. His speed caught Isaac off-guard and his weapon was knocked from his grasp, landing 15 feet away. Isaac swiftly grabbed Felix's wrist and the blade of his sword, and twisted. The Sol Blade (which Isaac just then realized Felix was using) was torn from Felix's grip. Felix kicked Isaac in his chest, and sprinted away, retrieving the Gaia Blade. A smile appeared on Isaac's face, and they went at each other again.

The Sol Blade was lighter and longer than the Gaia Blade, but the latter felt more solid in Isaac's grasp. It almost slipped out of his hands several times while he was clashing with Felix, but after a minute or so of furious attacks, slashes, stabs, and parries, it began to feel more natural. Soon it was apparent that they were perfectly matched; neither had been able to show any obvious advantage over the other. It looked as though Psynergy was about to become a viable weapon…

Isaac tossed the Sol Blade back to Felix, and Felix, taking the hint, tossed the Gaia Blade back to Isaac. Isaac took a deep breath, feeling stronger with his own blade in his hands, and shouted, "Ground of the earth, hear my command! Become unstable below my enemy's feet, 'Quake Sphere'!"

The ground rumbled and roared. Anyone who was watching the fight from a distance would've thought a monster was about to erupt from under the Adept's feet. Felix was struggling to stay on balance while the ground swayed, and Isaac took his chance. He ran to Felix and swept at his feet with his sword, with the flat side. Felix landed on his back, and the rumbling stopped. Isaac was about to declare victory by placing his sword on Felix's throat, but he rolled backwards and was on his feet with incredible speed.

"So I guess Psynergy's not off-limits?" Felix didn't seem to be tired yet. Isaac was planning his next move, when Felix abruptly shouted, "Blade of the heavens, answer my call! Smite down my opponent, 'Ragnarok'!"

What looked like white bats flew down from behind the clouds. They slowly began to collapse on top of each other 50 feet in the air, and after a moment they materialized into a large sword 20 feet long. Felix raised his hand toward it, palm up, and swiftly brought it down on Isaac, like a conductor telling his orchestra to deliver a strong note. The blade, obedient and silent, followed his command, and flew down on Isaac with incredible speed. Isaac knew the technique very well; if he blocked it, or dodged it, the sword simply shatters into many smaller swords. So the best action for him to take would be:

"Djinn of the earth, hear! Shield me from my opponent's attack, Ground!"

At first it looked like nothing happened. Ragnarok continued to plunge towards Isaac, and it looked like it would be his doom. However, just as the gigantic sword reached one foot in front of Isaac's face, it appeared to run into an invisible wall. The sword shattered in a brilliant display of light and sound, with tiny shards of it ricocheting off the shield and flying into the air, vaporizing. Felix seemed to be mesmerized by the display momentarily, and Isaac quickly made his move. He ran at Felix, and tried to quickly end their fight with a strong blow: "Djinn of the earth, hear! Strike my enemy with the power of the Earth, Flint!"

Isaac leapt into the air while a golden haze materialized around his blade. Felix's eyes snapped from Ragnarok, whichw was now just a silver mist, to Isaac. He stood still, and Isaac almost pulled back the attack, thinking that Felix would foolishly try to block it. However, right at the last possible second, Felix dropped on one knee and slapped the ground with his palm, bellowing a spell: "Ground beneath my feet, dissolve…Sand!"

Felix then leapt to the side, and the ground where he was once kneeling became sand. All the color fled from Isaac's face, and he tried to pull back; however, it was too late, and Isaac went tumbling into the sand. Felix looked triumphantly for half a second, but his face too became clear when he realized what happened. When he cast the spell, he didn't realize he was standing directly in front of the chasm. And Isaac didn't take this into consideration when he tried to attack from above. So now, Isaac simply plowed through the sand and fell in the pit.

Felix sprinted to it's edge, cursing his stupidity. He peered it, and saw nothing but pitch-blackness. But once his eyes adjusted, he noticed Isaac. He managed to plunge his sword into the side of the chasm, and was dangling 50 feet into the crater.

Isaac looked up. "Little help?" He tried to sound optimistic and cheerful, but he couldn't hide the tremble in his voice.

Felix racked his brain for any possible spell that could save Isaac. He knew the ground on the rim of the crater wasn't very solid. Isaac's life would depend solely on how fast he could react. But just as he thought this, and he settled on a spell, Isaac's blade slipped from the earth, and he fell into darkness.

So, that's it for Chap. 2. Hopefully I did the fight scenes well, and I didn't go too fast. If you have any suggestions or criticisms, feel free to comment in a review. 3rd Chap should be up within 7 days. Peace.


End file.
